Awake and Alive
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Cuando todo deja de tener sentido, cuando la vida te es cada vez más amarga, cuando crees que estas por romperte y no quieras seguir adelante, no te dejes caer; cuando estés por rendirte siempre habrá alguien que te mantenga "Despierto y Vivo", y te haga querer algo mejor para ambos. *YAOI* ¡Itachi x Deidara! (ITADEI)
1. Capítulo 1

Hola hola~

Bueno, me puse a revisar esta cosa, y Jesús, tenia demasiados errores ortográficos y de redacción. Neta no entiendo porque rayos tenia varias leídas y uno que otro review xD Sean mas exigentes, mis niños y niñas; los fanfics deben estar escritos con al menos algo de decencia(?

En fin, de cualquier forma no le cambie mucho a esta cosa. Independientemente de todo,la verdad es que no disfruto de corregir mis fanfics pasados, principalmente porque suelo volver a leerlos después de un largo tiempo y ello me sirve para darme cuenta de lo mucho o poco que he avanzado en este pequeño hobby mio :'3 Con eso quiero decir que la razón para andar por acá haciendo algunas correcciones es que pienso retomar este trabajo pero lo mantendre simple y mediocre como cuando comenzó(?; y bueno, no sera algo rápido pero les prometo que le avanzare próximamente x'D

Espero disfruten de la lectura~

* * *

AWAKE AND ALIVE

CAPITULO 1

Acomodándome de costado en la cama fije mi atención en la puerta frente a mí, teniendo el pequeño impulso de salir de la habitación en la que no hacía más que torturarme pensando.

Quizá se debía a la gravedad de mis actos, o a mi gran habilidad de recordarme constantemente la razón de mi presente, que con mucha frecuencia estos últimos días mi cabeza se inundaba de recuerdos que me echaban en cara mis altas faltas: Había matado a todo mi clan, le había arruinado la vida a mi único hermano, me había convertido en un criminal rango S, me había unido a Akatsuki, y desde hace ya tiempo la sangre de muchos inocentes manchaba mis manos.

Bien, supongo que era de esperarse que mi conciencia no estuviera nada limpia; y sin embargo había noches en las que aun sin merecerlo deseaba con gran anhelo poder dormir tranquilo, solo por una noche estar libre de pesadillas en las que mis actos se repetían constantemente amenazando con derrumbar las barreras de control que me mantenían de pie.

Con calma me fije en el reloj sobre la cómoda. Ya casi era media noche y aunque me encontraba cansado física y mentalmente debido a la misión de dos semanas de la que apenas hoy había regresado, era incapaz de dormir, temiendo lo que lo que me esperaba apenas mis ojos se cerraran.

Hoy era aniversario de la masacre de mi clan, y para ser sincero esa fecha había estado en mi cabeza desde la mañana y a lo largo de todo mi día, dejándome en claro que a la noche teníamos una "cita" en mis ya perturbados sueños.

Ya podía imaginarme la cara que tendría mañana, aunque afortunadamente, y debido a mí resiente misión, Pain me había avisado que tendría unos días libres, y para mejorar todo: Kakuzo, Hidan, Kisame, y "Tobi" estaban de misión, otorgando considerable paz al lugar, así que nadie me molestaría mañana en el desayuno por mí posible mal humor y rostro de muerto.

Rodando los ojos le di una miraba a toda mi habitación.

Ahora que lo pensaba…era curioso como esto que llamábamos base o punto de reunión ahora era algo así como un "hogar" para todos. No sé si había sido intencional o simple casualidad que con el tiempo lo que antes era nada más ni nada menos que una gran cueva con paredes y pisos sucios de mal aspecto, ahora estaba adaptada a pasillos con piso firme y habitaciones con materiales de primera necesidad. Las paredes conservaban colores oscuros, y los muebles no eran de muy buena calidad, pero para un montón de criminales esto era genial. Incluso contábamos con una sala de estar y una cocina adornada con plantas.

Pisadas en el pasillo alertaron mis sentidos unos segundos, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, más apenas la persona que las provocaba pasó de largo volví a sumirme en un estado de estupor.

En la cueva solo estaba yo, Pain y Konan. Deidara y Sasori estaban de misión desde hace ya unos días, pero tenía entendido que hoy en la mañana regresaban esos dos "artistas".

No es que no apreciara a mis compañeros, ciertamente todos tenían virtudes y habilidades únicas dignas de admirarse, pero sinceramente me daban igual; no les hablaba a ninguno a menos que fuera completamente necesario, y eso era porque entre nosotros, aunque fuéramos integrantes de la misma organización, no había confianza en lo absoluto. Todos desconfiábamos de todos y por eso mismo había algo que llamaba bastante mi atención desde hace ya bastante tiempo:

De todos los equipos que había en el grupo, únicamente existía uno con lo que podría llamarse una "relación estrecha" -al grado de parecer tener una verdadera amistad-, y este equipo era justamente el de los artistas. Si, de acuerdo, a veces peleaban bastante por defender sus ideales, pero aun así jamás los había visto tratar de matarse entre ellos como todos los demás, incluyéndome.

 _¿Por qué?_

Sasori era una "persona" irritable a mi parecer, impaciente, violento, extraño, no toleraba las bromas y mucho menos las burlas, prefería mil veces estar solo que acompañado y pasársela encerrado en su pieza creando venenos y mejorando sus marionetas; pero a pesar de que él rubio con el que formaba equipo desde hace poco más de un año se la pasaba aprovechando cualquier ocasión para estar con él y hacerlo enfadar, la marioneta jamás le había hecho daño alguno más que cuando entrenaban juntos, y eso, solo para enseñarle a defenderse.

Ciertamente el pelirrojo se había convertido en el "maestro" del chico de ojos azules y temperamento literalmente explosivo, pero eso no era todo, Sasori era…diferente cuando estaba con aquel adolescente, era más paciente y agradable.

 _¿Por qué?_

Desde que habíamos reclutado al rubio yo jamás volví a hablar con él, pues aparte de que este término odiándome y declarándomelo de cara, rara vez nos veíamos, y cuando esto pasaba él prefería ignorarme y seguirse de largo, como yo con todos, ¡pero eso él solo lo hacía conmigo!, a los demás los saludaba con su muy característica sonrisa, y extrañamente todos se habían acostumbrado a responderle, incluso Konan y Pain.

 _¿Por qué?_

Quizá la "amabilidad" que todos le mostraban se debía a por ser el más joven le tenían lastima…No, no era eso, él ya había demostrado estar al mismo nivel que los demás a su corta edad de 17 años. ¿Entonces que era?

Una palabra pareció formarse frente a mis ojos.

 _Inocencia._

Deidara era una persona algo inocente para su edad. Varias veces había visto una expresión de duda o confusión en su rostro cuando alguien -casi siempre Hidan- hacia algún comentario con doble sentido. Todos reían al menos un poco, menos Deidara, quien mirando el suelo prefería permanecer callado, visiblemente incómodo.

Pero aun así, ¿eso que tenía que ver? ¿Lo trataban bien porque era el más joven e inocente?

No.

Igual y era por su apariencia. De todo akatsuki, Deidara era el más pequeño físicamente midiendo poco más de 1.65. Menudo, de extremidades delgadas y cintura pequeña, rasgos finos, rostro algo redondo y aniñado, ojos azul cielo que brillaban llenos de anhelos, labios delgados color rosa pálido, y cabello largo y rubio visiblemente cuidado (la envidia secreta de Konan). Confieso que la primera vez que lo vi dude de su género. Deidara era alguien a quien era fácil pasar por mujer, cosa que a cualquiera podía costarle la vida si siquiera lo mencionaban.

Si, quizá era eso…aunque de alguna forma pensar en ello me molestaba…

 _¿Por qué?_

Enojado y confundió fruncí el ceño mientras buscaba respuestas mirando a la nada, hasta que un bostezo me hizo perder el hilo y poco a poco cerrar los ojos con cansancio. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba dormir.

Con apenas una pisca de lucidez en mí no pude evitar preguntarme de quien habrían sido las pasos de hace un momento, ni tampoco evitar pensar en el artista de cabellos de sol y ojos cual cielo despejado.

 **O-o-o-o- Deidara -o-o-o-O**

Mi humor era peor que el de Pain cuando una misión fallaba. Apenas y podía caminar, sangre escurría por mi frente proveniente de quien sabe dónde, una cortada en uno de mis brazos me escocia, y tenía el cabello sucio al igual que la ropa.

Era apropiado pensar que Sasori tampoco estaba del mejor humor; Hiruko le estaba dando problemas debido a que durante la batalla que habíamos tenido con algunos anbu durante la misión este resulto gravemente dañado.

Afortunadamente frente a nosotros podíamos ver con toda claridad la base.

-¡Al fin! –exclame en un suspiro mirando con una sonrisa a mi maestro.

\- ¿Cansado? –pregunto observándome desde los ojos de su fea marioneta.

-Y que lo diga, estoy agotado. Me reportare al jefe, tomare un baño, cenare y me iré a dormir por 3 días –respondí con una sonrisilla, sobándome el cuello.

-Eso suena bien –Murmuro en un suspiro.

Ya frente a la entrada de la base mi maestro decidió salí de Hiruko, para lo cual tuve que ayudarlo quitando la capa y forzando un poco la rendija de salida.

Una vez fuera, Sasori miro con seriedad su destrozada creación, mientras yo lo observaba a él. Vestía casi igual que yo, con pantalón y playera de rejilla sobre otra de algodón con licra negra (esta era más larga que la mía, que solo me cubría la mitad del torso).

Sacando de entre sus ropas un pergamino el pelirrojo hizo algunos sellos, para que al terminarlos Hiruko desapareciera en una nube de polvo succionada por el pergamino que posteriormente fue guardado de nueva cuenta.

Sin nada más que hacer afuera ambos por fin entramos a la cueva.

Al llegar a la sala me dispuse a ir al encuentro de Pain y Konan para informarles de nuestro regreso, pero una mano en mi brazo me detuvo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y dar un respingo, pues justo en ese brazo era donde me habían herido. Apenas Sasori se dio cuenta de ese hecho se apresuró a soltarme.

-¿Pasa algo, maestro? –pregunte mirándolo con notable confusión.

-Yo les avisare de nuestro regreso y daré los detalles de la misión, tu ve a tu habitación, báñate, cura eso, cena al algo, y duerme por tres días –murmuro dedicándome una diminuta sonrisa y una mirada cálida.

-Gracias, uhm –exhale devolviéndole el gesto.

Dándose la vuelta el pelirrojo se perdió en uno de los pasillos con dirección a donde Pain siempre nos esperaba.

Apenas le perdí de vista camine sin prisa hacia mi pieza, pasando por un largo pasillo con varias puertas, correspondientes a las habitaciones de algunos de mis compañeros, o a simples habitaciones en des-uso. En este mismo pasillo había dos baños.

Mi habitación quedaba al final, a dos puertas de la de mi maestro (una de esas puertas pertenecía a un baño), y para mi mala suerte al lado de la del Uchiha-bastardo.

Como siempre, la puerta del poseedor del asqueroso sharingan estaba cerrada. Hasta donde sabía Pain lo había mandado a una misión hace unos días…

 _¿Ya estará de regreso?_

-Como si me importara –dije en un susurro siguiendo con mi camino.

Una vez llegue a mi habitación me adentre en esta y no dude en quitarme la capa, botándola en el suelo al igual que las sandalias. Tome una toalla de la cómoda al lado de la cama junto con mis cosas de aseo personal y una muda de ropa.

-Creo que es todo…-murmure saliendo del cuarto y yendo directamente hacia el baño, que para mí buena suerte estaba desocupado.

Cerrando la puerta con seguro acomode mis cosas en la pequeña repisa en una de las paredes y comence a quitarme toda la ropa hasta quedar desnudo. Tomando aire para infundirme valor abrí la llave de la regadera, sabiendo de ante mano que esta saldría si acaso tibia, ya que el calentador con el que contábamos era más que ineficiente.

Soltando una maldición me metí dentro del chorro de agua, sintiendo esa horrible sensación de querer salir corriendo.

Con un suspiro estire una mano para tomar el champú y vaciar en mi otra mano un poco de dicha sustancia antes de llevármela a la cabeza, donde con delicadeza masaje el cuero cabelludo, asegurándome de esparcir la sustancia por todo el cabello y notando con alivio que la sangre que hace rato escurría por mi frente no era mía.

Terminando con el cabello tome la esponja y la frote con el jabón, antes de pasármela por el cuerpo limpiando más de 3 veces cada extremidad y teniendo especial cuidado con la herida en mi brazo, la cual no estaba tan mal, aunque aún sangraba.

Ya completamente limpio cerré la llave del agua y seque mi cuerpo con la toalla antes de ponerme una playera larga que me llegaba a los muslos, para seguido de eso envolver la toalla en mi cabeza para que esta absorbiera la humedad de mi cabello.

Parándome frente al lavamanos saque lo necesario para curar mi brazo. Soltando un suspiro al desinfectar la herida, agregar el alcohol y poner una venda.

Apenas termine con mi brazo me puse ropa interior y un short. Tome mis cosas y salí del baño con destino a mi habitación, que no dude en cerrar con seguro, para después acomodar mis cosas en su lugar y cepillar mi cabello, que no tardó mucho en quedar casi seco.

A pesar de tener hambre no me sentía con ganas de ir a la cocina, así que eso lo deje para más tarde, ahora solo quería dormir un poco.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me dirigí cual muerto viviente a la cama, metiéndome entre las cobijas y haciéndome un ovillo, antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como la inconciencia comenzaba a llegar a mí.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Era tarde, algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre los árboles. Luz que emitía era bastante agradable, pero por la coloración demostraba que faltaba poco para que desapareciera y diera lugar a la noche.

Mirando a mi alrededor comprobé que me encontraba en un bosque, frondoso y enorme. Todo estaba en silencio y eso me inquietaba un poco, sensación nada extraña siendo un ninja.

Algo vacilante me decidí a caminar por el lugar, para tratar de averiguar en donde me encontraba, apretando los puños al ver que no traía conmigo ninguna bolsa de arcilla o algún tipo de arma.

Caminado por varios minutos empecé a desesperarme, me sentía como un ratón siendo acechado por una serpiente. Ya no quería seguir. El sol estaba por desaparecer por completo, y el bosque se hacía cada vez más oscuro y atemorizante.

-Vamos Deidara, tienes 18, no te comportes como un chiquillo –me dije en un suspiro.

Sintiendo una presencia cerca de mí me puse en guardia, tratando de identificar su localización.

Estático como una roca, ante mis ojos se hizo claro el cuerpo de una persona parada a unos metros de mí, dándome la espalda mientras observaba el atardecer. Al parecer se trataba de un hombre; era alto, vestía ropa holgada oscura, tenía el cabello largo y color negro-grisáceo sujeto por lo bajo con una liga roja… ¿podía ser…?

Sin pensarlo mucho rodee la figura de aquel hombre con lentitud hasta que pude verlo de perfil. Me fue imposible no reconocerlo.

-¿Uchiha…? –Pregunte estupefacto al notar un atisbo de nostalgia en sus facciones.

Ignorándome por completo empezó a caminar en línea recta hacia el sol, que estaba a solo segundos de desaparecer.

El bosque comenzó a tornarse más y más oscuro conforme el poseedor del sharingan avanzaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! –lo llame corriendo para alcanzarlo. No quería quedarme solo.

Aun cuando mis piernas daban todo por correr con más rapidez no lograba acercarme a la figura del ninja de la hoja, aumentando así mi desesperación; sentía que si no lograba detenerlo jamás lo volvería a ver.

-¡ITACHI! –Grite con lágrimas en los ojos -¡DETENTE!

La luz siguió disminuyendo y todo comenzó a ser consumido por la negrura. Frente a mí, la figura desgarbada del Uchiha se fue perdiendo entre la oscuridad.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! –solloce inútilmente.

En el horizonte el sol desapareció por completo, y me vi solo y rodeado totalmente de oscuridad.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Con el corazón a mil mis ojos se abrieron mirando desorbitados mí alrededor, tratando de ubicar donde me encontraba, reconociendo con increíble alivio mi habitación.

-Fue un sueño –me dije embozando una sonrisa intentando calmar mi agitada respiración y contralar un poco mis emociones, que pugnaban en querer hacerme llorar.

 _¿Llorar por qué?_

Quitándome las cobijas de encima me senté en la cama pasándome una mano por el cabello. Mi frente sudaba, y mi cuerpo temblaba débilmente…

-¿Qué rayos fue eso…? –susurre levantándome de la cama con dirección al baño, en el que me encerré para lavarme la cara con abundante agua, buscando calmarme.

Mirando mi rostro en el reflejo del espejo, me sentí bastante descolocado al ver la expresión de preocupación y miedo que tenía. Parecía un animalillo asustado…

Apretando los puños salí del cuarto y me dirigí con sigilo a la cocina para comer, pues por preferir dormir primero ahora me moría de hambre.

Todo estaba en total oscuridad, por lo que tuve especial cuidado al caminar; no me había puesto las sandalias y no quería llevarme un doloroso golpe en mis dedos a causa de los muebles o alguna basurilla en el suelo.

Llegando al final del pasillo me asome a la sala de estar, asegurándome de que estuviera vacía antes de entrar; justo ahora tampoco quería que nadie me viera, aun me sentía nervioso por el sueño que había tenido…

Negando varias veces con la cabeza pase por la sala, llegando finalmente a la cocina en la que me adentre en silencio.

Sin prender la luz busque algo de comida, sin saber en si lo que quería.

Encontrando cereal en la alacena me decidí a comer eso; algo muy pesado probablemente me traería más pesadillas y un dolor de estómago, puesto que apenas terminara tenía planeado seguir durmiendo…

Echando algo de leche y cereal en un cuenco me senté a la mesa, devorando mi cena un tanto distraído, sin parar de mover un pie de forma impaciente, un tic muy común de mí.

Ya con el estómago apaciguado y el plato de cereal vacío lleve este último al fregadero, en donde lo lave tomándome mi tiempo…

Me sentía inquieto. No podía sacarme de la mente al Uchiha desapareciendo de mi vista… ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan preocupado?

-Solo fue un sueño… -me dije recargándome contra el lavabo, bajando la cabeza haciendo que una cortina de cabello me ocultara el rostro.

Permaneciendo quieto por varios segundos finalmente recupere la compostura, decidido a olvidarme de todo por ahora para irme a seguir descansando.

Dándome la vuelta camine hacia la puerta, llevándome un susto de muerte al ver a alguien parado ahí, completamente inmóvil entre las sombras.

Con una mano sobre la boca me contuve para no soltar un gritillo por la sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que el intruso estiraba un brazo para presionar el interruptor de la luz.

-¿Uchiha? –pregunte apenas mis ojos se acostumbraron a la repentina luminiscencia del lugar.

Sin decir nada el poseedor del sharingan entro completamente a la cocina, quitando su vista de mí y yendo hacia la alacena, de donde saco un sobre de té. Vestía un pantalón negro holgado y una playera azul marino sin estampado; el cabello lo traía amarado en una coleta baja, y la expresión en su rostro era indescifrable, como siempre…pero hoy había algo diferente, se veía cansado, sus ojeras parecían acentuarse más que de costumbre. Sus ojos eran dos carbones carentes de brillo…

-Oye, uhm –llame, frunciendo el ceño.

No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que no toleraba a ese sujeto y mi odio hacia él no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, quería saber que le pasaba, no por preocupación, sino por simple curiosidad…

Parado frente a la estufa en espera de que el agua de la tetera que acababa de colocar ahí comenzara a hervir, el pelinegro giro el rostro fijando su vista en mí.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto secamente, sonando casi enojado.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna de arriba abajo dejándome sin habla. No sabía que decir. Normalmente mandaría e cualquiera que me hable mal al mismísimo infierno con una bomba y una maldición nacida de mis labios…pero ahora no contaba con arcilla, y mi boca se negaba a dejar salir cualquier impropio.

-Olvídalo… -masculle tras varios segundos.

Queriéndome evitar un dolor de cabeza o terminar matando –o más bien "intentando matar"- a ese sujeto tan irritable y estoico me decidí a retirarme, teniendo muy en claro que tenía las de perder muy a mi pesar.

Evitando mirar nuevamente al poseedor del sharingan me dirigí hacia la puerta a pasos rápidos, apretando con una mano parte de mi playera, quizá por nerviosismo, quizá por miedo…

-Deidara –llamo el Uchiha cuando mi mano tomo el pomo de la puerta. Su voz era más calmada que hace unos momentos, pero seguía careciendo de emoción alguna.

-¿Qué, hm? –dije de mal modo, sin voltear a verlo.

-Ven.

-¿Eh? –me di la vuelta, sintiendo desconfianza del pelinegro que se servía su té en una taza y tomaba asiento en la mesa con su atención puesta en mí.

-Ven –repitió mirándome a los ojos, y yo simplemente no pude evitar sumergirme en aquellos carbones suyos que lograban dejarme sin respiración y me confundían.

Por unos segundos considere la opción de ignorar su llamado y marcharme de la estancia, pues seguro eso lo haría enfadar, pero eso mismo me dejaría sin saber qué es lo que el Uchiha quería, y lamentablemente para mi orgullo mi curiosidad era más fuerte.

Con pasos lánguidos me acerque a la mesa, sin apartar la vista del ninja ahí sentado tomando su té con cara de roca.

Una vez a menos de metro y medio él me indico con un gesto que tomara asiento, acción que me pareció bastante molesta de su parte.

-Se más amable, idiota, hm –masculle obedeciendo y tomando lugar a su lado, teniendo especial cuidado de mantener una distancia prudente.

Ignorando mis palabras el sujeto continúo degustando su té, con los ojos cerrados.

Aprovechando su aparente distracción y falta de palabras, me atreví a observar con algo de descaro su cara, sintiéndome más intrigado por lo que podía ver de él más de cerca.

-Te ves fatal, uhm… -farfulle sin miramientos, y no mentía en lo más mínimo, el rostro del Uchiha estaba aún más demacrado de lo que había visto hace un rato, sus ojeras eran increíblemente prominentes, como si llevara bastante tiempo sin dormir, y sus labios estaban pálidos al igual que su piel, que aunque ya de por sí lo era ahora de verdad parecía una sábana nueva.

Sin recibir respuesta a mi comentario me fui impacientando cada vez más, creyendo que todo esto era una broma de su parte, que solo quería hacerme perder mi tiempo, sabiendo lo cansado que me encontraba.

Dejando la taza sobre la mesa el Uchiha mantuvo la vista fija en ella, sin ver nada en realidad. De acuerdo, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Hace frio –dijo de la nada, haciéndome dar un respingo.

-Eh…–murmure, sin saber realmente que decir y notando como sus ojos se opacaban aún más, antes de volver a cerrarse – Si, un poco…

Tras mis palabras en la cocina no se escuchó nada más que mi respiración y la suya.

-¿Uchiha? –Pregunte tras unos segundos, al ver que no se movía – ¡Uchiha!

No pude evitar entrar en pánico al no recibir contestación alguna, así que algo vacilante levante una mano, dirigiéndola hacia una de las contrarias con intención de captar la atención del pelinegro, pues al parecer no lo lograría llamándolo.

Apenas tocar la fría piel su mano se cerró con rapidez sobre la mía, mientras habría los ojos y me miraba sin expresión alguna. Gracias al cielo pude contener el grito que amenazo con salir de mi garganta debido a eso.

-Deberías irte a dormir… -dije tratando de aparentar calma, mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre sin éxito alguno, a lo que el tan solo bajo la mirada y la enfoco en mi apresada extremidad.

-No puedo –dijo secamente, tras unos segundos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te has visto a un espejo? ¡Lárgate a dormir, uhm! –comencé a exasperarme, más nuevamente me dejo sin una respuesta, colmando así la paciencia que me quedaba.

Aprovechando que no me soltaba me levante y lo jale conmigo sin pensar, saliendo de la cocina y yendo en dirección a su habitación, en donde planeaba botarlo apenas llegar.

Tan concentrado estaba en mi objetivo que no fue sino hasta que llegamos al pasillo de los dormitorios cuando caí en la cuenta de a quien estaba arrastrando como si se tratara de un niño pequeño…y que esta persona no había hecho objeción alguna por mi trato hacia él.

Girando el rostro hacia el mayor fruncí el ceño al ver su mirada vacía y la soltura con la que me seguía, a lo que decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y terminar por cumplir con mi objetivo.

Apenas estuve frente a su habitación gire la perilla y abrí la puerta antes de adentrarme a la estancia con su propietario aun tomado de mi mano, cerrando de una patada.

Deteniéndome a un lado de la cama me gire hacia Itachi y lo evalué unos segundos.

-¿Acaso estas ebrio, Uchiha? –pregunte tratando de visualizar su rostro entre tanta oscuridad y con ayuda de la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

Del hombre frente a mí me hubiera esperado al menos un golpe en la cara debido a mi atrevimiento, o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente él no hacía nada más que mantener sus apagados orbes fijos en cualquier cosa menos en mí.

-Oye, no soy tu madre como para hacer esto, pero debes dormir, uhm –lo inste liberando mi mano de la suya.

Lo cierto es que esto me comenzaba asustar… parecía un muerto.

Sin dar respuesta el pelinegro dio un último paso enfrente antes de sentarse sobre la cama, acomodándose para quedar recargado contra el respaldo mientras yo acomodaba las cobijas sobre él.

-¿Te arrepientes? –pregunto quedamente cuando me estaba dando la vuelta para retirarme de una buena vez del lugar.

-¿De qué, hm? –quise saber, regresando y parándome a su lado, admirando su rostro mientras él veía la luna a través del cristal.

-De lo que eres, y lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

-Eso no te incumbe –sisee frunciendo el ceño; aquello me había tomado desprevenido.

Itachi se mantuvo tranquilo, como si aún esperara la respuesta que yo no quería darle.

Chasqueando la lengua fui hacia una esquina de la habitación para tomar la silla que ahí se hallaba, arrastrándola a un lado de la cama para tomar asiento de mal modo.

-…No -murmure tras unos segundos mientras apretaba la quijada.

-¿Por qué? –giro el rostro hacia mí, como si de verdad le importaran mis razones.

-No está bien arrepentirse de nada; lo hecho hecho esta y ya, uhm. –Comente pasándome una mano por el cabello –Quizá me hubiera gustado tomar otro camino, pero este fue el que me toco y lo único que me queda por hacer es seguir adelante, uhm.

Con algo de nerviosismo trate de mantenerme indiferente con lo dicho, pues lo cierto era que no pensaba aquello de esa forma…O mejor dicho, no quería pensarlo así.

-¿Estas resignado a ser lo que eres hasta que mueras?

-No en realidad, así que talvez más adelante deje esto más adelante - _si es que vivo para hacerlo_ -Por ahora lo único que tengo está aquí; afuera no me queda nada…

Con algo de inquietud vi como el Uchiha fruncía los labios, en señal de frustración. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Lo hacía por algo que había pensado o por lo que yo le había dicho…?

-¿Qué hay de ti, hm? –me atreví a preguntar tras unos segundos, con un tanto de curiosidad.

-No hay día que pase que no me arrepienta de todo, pero no tenía otro camino –dijo en casi un susurro, pero manteniendo aquel tono frio que lo caracterizaba.

Con un nudo en la garganta no pude evitar recordar lo poco que sabía de él, y lo que le había pasado a su clan… Algo de esa historia no me quedaba del todo claro, pero nadie era capaz de darme una explicación coherente de lo sucedido, y por más vulnerable que se veía el Uchiha ahora, no pensaba tentar mi suerte inmiscuyéndome algo que nadie mencionaba, como si se tratara de un tabú.

-¿Y? ¿Estas resignado a estar aquí por siempre? –opte por preguntar, mirando hacia el techo.

Esperando la respuesta de su parte pasaron varios segundos, por lo que bajando la mirada para buscar la suya me encontré nuevamente con sus ojos estaban cerrados, a lo que inclinándome un poco comprobé que también su respiración se había hecho más lenta.

Sin pensarlo demasiado levante una mano y aparte un mechón de cabello de su rostro, comprobando que se encontraba completamente dormido.

Soltando un suspiro evalué la posibilidad de irme, pero eso implicaría tener una preocupación en la cabeza con lo que respectaba al sujeto en la cama, ya que por su extraña actitud y apariencia sentía que algo malo podía pasar si le dejaba solo.

-Estúpido Uchiha…-masculle recargándome contra el respaldo de la silla, maldiciendo mi moral y el cansancio que me agobiaba.

¿Cómo era posible que después de más de un año de odiar al Uchiha-bastardo hoy de la nada había mantenido una "amena" charla con él así como así? Una charla demasiado interesante…

-¿Te cuento un secreto, idiota, uhm?–susurre cerrando los ojos y cruzándome de brazos, sin esperar respuesta alguna - Mentí, uhm.

Y con eso me dispuse a tomar una siesta, algo más es paz conmigo mismo al "confesarle" aquello, porque la verdad era que aun después de tantas cosas daría lo que fuera por enmendar lo que había hecho en el pasado hasta hoy en día, pero no podía hacerlo, pues aunque quizá lograra abandonar la organización si lo intentaba, afuera solo me esperaba una muerte segura estando solo y sin un lugar al que ir, tomando en cuenta que mi rostro figuraba famosamente en el libro bingo.

Definitivamente los errores podían convertir en una mierda toda tu vida, pero a veces esos errores ocurrían por algo ¿o no? Todo tiene una razón de ser…. Si yo no hubiera terminado siendo miembro de Akatsuki no hubiera conocido al Uchiha, y aunque me costara aceptarlo no me podía imaginar una vida sin haber visto jamás los ojos de aquel engreído pelinegro…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

* * *

Ta tan~

¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor un poco, no creen? x'D

Nos leemos luego~


	2. Capítulo 2

Uff, pense que no terminaria de corregir este capítulo hoy :'v Mi equipo de trabajo de la escuela no deja de joder con sus tonterías 7n7 Como si se les olvidara quién tuvo que hacer la presentación para el seminario sola *gritacontralaalmohada* Okey, ya, ya me calme.

Les dejo el capítulo algo mas decente de esta cosa xD ¡Espero les agrade! Tratate de apresurarme con el capítulo tres. Ante de abandonar esto lo tenia casi terminado, pero bueh :'v Por favor disculpen.

Besos~

* * *

AWAKE AND ALIVE

CAPITULO 2

No podía explicar la extraña sensación de paz que sentía. Tras despertar poco a poco de un sueño tranquilo e inexplicablemente pacifico, me había negado a abrir los ojos solo para poder recordarlo mejor. Había sido maravilloso, dormir y encontrar algo dulce esperándome en aquel mundo de inconciencia.

En mi sueño me veía sentado afuera de la que antes había sido mi casa, la casa donde me había criado y había vivido tantas cosas. Mi hermano Sasuke salía y me dedicaba un saludo antes de irse, avisando antes de ello que se vería con un amigo. Me fue imposible ignorar la ligera sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro al decir aquello.

Mientras las flores de cerezo caían con ayuda del viento, detrás de mi sentí la presencia de alguien que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y me sintiera extrañamente alegre.

Con suma delicadeza unas acaneladas manos me rodearon por la espalda cerrándose en torno a mi cintura, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo más delicado y que desprendía un calor sumamente agradable.

Queriendo saber la identidad de quien me abrazaba y hacia reaccionar mi cuerpo de manera tan íntima y reconfortante, trate de darme la vuelta, pero justo en ese momento el sueño termino, dejándome ver únicamente una cabellera tan brillante como el mismísimo sol, y escuchar una risilla traviesa que me era bastante familiar.

Soltando un suspiro me decidí a abrir los ojos finalmente, sorprendiéndome un poco al encontrar al ninja de la roca sentado a un lado de mi cama con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada hacia su hombro derecho, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada. ¿Por qué se había quedado aquí?

-Deidara –susurre sin intenciones de despertarlo. Después de lo que había hecho por mí no tenía cara para tratarlo mal; además…su presencia me transmitía -irónicamente- algo de tranquilidad.

Mirando el reloj en la pared note que faltaba poco para el amanecer, por lo que levantándome de la cama me acerque al pequeño ninja para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su habitación, cosa que no fue muy difícil, pues el chico no reacciono negativamente a mi toque y su menudo cuerpo era tal como lo imaginaba, ligero.

Apenas salí de la habitación con el rubio en brazos me dirigí a la suya en total silencio, adentrándome a esta y yendo directo a la cama para acostarlo, sin evitar observar con sumo detalle su rostro mientras lo hacía. Era algo irreal su expresión tan pacifica, y lo delicado de sus rasgos; casi podía jurar que se trataba de una persona totalmente diferente a la del día a día. Esto me llevaba a preguntarme una cosa… ¿Cómo era el verdadero Deidara? De algún modo me atrevía a decir que el rubio era más que solo un chico escandaloso y obsesionado con su arte.

Acomodándole un mechón de aquel suave cabello y arropándolo con las cobijas, deje la alcoba y regrese a la mía, sin evitar ponerme a analizar lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Por primera vez en años había dejado de lado mi mascara y me había mostrado vulnerable ante alguien. Lo más lógico era que justo ahora estuviera nervioso por lo sucedido, o preocupado, pero en realidad me sentía bien...Como si me hubiera desecho de un poco de la carga que día a día trataba de aplastarme.

¿Por qué había elegido al ninja de la roca?

Cuando me había levantado después de una de mis pesadillas y había ido a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me calmara un poco, había notado la presencia del rubio, pero incluso eso solo me había incentivado más a entrar y verlo. No entendía por qué.

Un adolescente me había mandado a dormir como si yo fuera un crio, y por raro que fuera le había hecho caso sin objeciones. Nuestra charla había sido nimia, sin importancia tal vez, pero a pesar de eso me había logrado intrigar con sus respuestas, pues no me parecían del todo seguras por el tono en el que las decía.

Al final me había quedado dormido, no sin antes escuchar un apenas audible "mentí" de su parte.

Sin duda alguna ahora me intrigaba más aquel ninja de mirada inquisidora y llena de curiosidad.

Con una sonrisa me metí a la cama nuevamente, queriendo aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba para dormir antes de que la oscuridad de la habitación se viera opacada por la luz.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

No sabía cómo explicar lo que sucedido la noche anterior. Apenas despertar y notarme en mi habitación había dejado el tema de Itachi de lado, creyendo que quizá solo había sido un sueño, pero cuando había venido a la cocina para desayunar y me lo había encontrado en el pasillo, él me había mirado como nunca antes, de una forma fija pero sin rastro de molestia o indiferencia, sino más bien con interés; justo después me dedico un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de desaparecer en el pasillo con rumbo al exterior, para entrenar.

-Idiota, uhm –bufe para mí mismo al notar el calor que reinaba en mi rostro en señal de un sonrojo.

¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera avergonzado solo por un "saludo" del Uchiha-bastardo?

Metiéndome el último bocado de mi desayuno en la boca me levante de la mesa y lave mi plato y taza antes de dirigirme a la sala, en donde me encontré con mi maestro Sasori, que leía un libro con cara de…nada.

-Maestro –lo salude sentándome a un lado, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Deidara, creí que dormirías hasta más tarde –murmuro apartando la vista de su lectura para devolverme el saludo.

-Son las once –hice notar –Y me dio algo de hambre, uhm.

-Me lo esperaba de ti–comento rodando los ojos pero sin perder la sonrisa –Apropósito, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿De qué se trata? –quise saber, mientras me recargaba pesadamente en su hombro para ver lo que leía. Hace tiempo que el pelirrojo había dejado de golpearme por hacer aquello.

A pesar de que el cuerpo de Sasori era el de una marioneta, este me parecía cálido. Era agradable estar a su lado; no entendía por qué Hidan solía decirle "maldito muñeco amargado" y cosas así, cuando para mí era todo lo contrario.

-…olvídalo –suspiro de repente, entrecerrando los ojos por unos segundos antes de embozar una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Eh? –me erguí, mirándolo sin entender, notando que su mirada se enfocaba por breves segundos en el pasillo detrás de mí, pero cuando voltee no vi nada.

-Ve afuera, Pain se enfadara si se entera que aún no has entrenado hoy –me corto revolviéndome el cabello antes de dejar su libro sobre la mesa de centro para poder levantarse, jalándome de una mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo –Además, desgraciadamente y hablando de, tengo que ir a verlo para aclarar algunas cosas sobre los pergaminos que le di ayer.

-De acuerdo, uhm –gruñí apenas estuve de pie, soltando su mano y torciendo la boca por tratarme como niño pequeño.

Bufando por mi acción el mayor se limitó a darme un ligero empujo en la espalda, instándome a darme prisa, cosa que obedecí sin más. Tal vez mas tarde podríamos charlar un poco.

Con pasos desganados salí de la cueva y llegue al bosque, donde permanecí por buen rato paseando y jugando un poco con mis figuras de arcilla, creando hermosas obras antes de hacerlas volar mostrando mí arte.

No era secreto en la organización el placer que sentía cuando la arcilla explotaba en el cielo, aunque bien este podía solo ser un placer vacío cuando me ponía a pensar en las cosas que mis obras destruían en cada misión.

-Una vida más, una vida menos –murmure tratando de quitarme el peso de encima, sin mucho éxito –…ah, maldición, uhm.

Sacudiéndome las manos regrese a la cueva para comer algo, antes de regresar al bosque, tirándome en el pasto y mirando el cielo con extraña atención y angustia, odiando con todo mi ser sentirme así.

Cubriendo mi rostro con una mano permanecí recostado en el verde follaje por un buen rato, con una opresión en mi pecho creciendo a cada minuto.

Era en estos momentos cuando por algunos segundos dudaba de mi arte, y dudaba de mí. Ambas cosas eran sumamente frustrantes y me hacían querer volar todo a mí alrededor, incluyéndome.

Sin muchas ganas de crear una conmoción me decidí a ir rápidamente por algo de ropa limpia, pues planeaba darme un baño para relajarme un poco. Ya había entenado bastante por hoy, así que lo que ahora quería era algo de tranquilidad, ¿y que mejor que sumergirme en el agua fresca y limpia del estanque?

Apenas tuve todo fui al lugar, deteniéndome en la orilla, donde me deshice de mi ropa quedando solo en interiores y adentrándome en el agua, disfrutando el momento nadando de un lado a otro antes de ir de regreso a la orilla para tomar de entre mis cosas algo de champú y jabón, y comenzar a ducharme quitándome antes la ropa interior.

Una vez completamente limpio salí del agua sentándome en la orilla para quitarle el exceso de humedad a mi cabello y comenzar a vestirme.

Hubo un momento mientras recogía mis cosas en el que me vi obligado a voltear a ver a mi alrededor al sentirme inusualmente inseguro, como si alguien me estuviera observando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo aquella sensación desapareció de un momento a otro.

Algo confundido pero asumiendo que había sido solo mi imaginación, preferí darme prisa a terminar, peinándome mientras caminaba de regreso a la cueva, más concretamente a mi habitación, donde muy a mi pesar hice algo de necesario aseo antes de ir a la cocina por un poco de leche, encontrándome de paso con Konan, quien se ofreció a hacerme un sándwich sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Gracias Konan –dije con una sonrisa después de lavar los platos –Que descanses, uhm.

-Hasta mañana, Deidara –sonrió mientras se retiraba del lugar, con dirección a su habitación, donde seguro Pain la esperaba.

Sin nada más que hacer o decir fui a lavarme los dientes antes de ir a mi habitación y meterme a la cama, pensando un poco en cosas triviales, mientras el sueño se hacía de mí.

-¿Qué quieres, Deidara? –me pregunte de la nada, sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar.

Aunque había tratado de no pensar en eso hoy, desde mi breve plática con el Uchiha algunas dudas habían surgido en mi cabeza, junto con el deseo de algo mejor que solo vivir de esta forma por siempre.

Aun no tenía la respuesta para lo anterior, pero quizá después la encontrara…quizá si hablaba una vez más con el poseedor del sharingan obtuviera algo, o quizá solo me confundiría más. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin una respuesta clara cerré los ojos, sin tener que esperar demasiado antes de que el sueño me venciera.

_._._._._._._._._._._

Tres días. Desde hace tres días que me sentía observado en todos lados.

No estaba seguro de si la paranoia se había hecho de mí, pero casi podía jurar que era verdad. Bueno, tampoco era como si lo afirmara, pero…de algún modo creía saber de quien se trataba…y eso era lo que más me angustiaba.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Si Itachi tenía algún problema conmigo que me lo dijera a la cara en lugar de estarme taladrando con la mirada! ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? No que recuerde. Si acaso tal vez podía tratarse de nuestra antigua charla…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que me había dicho? ¿Temía que le contara a alguien lo sucedido? De acuerdo, eso me hacía sentir ofendido. Podía aceptar que todos aquí me tachen de escandaloso y quizá alocado, ¿pero chismoso? Eso sí que no, en lo absoluto. Aunque muchos no lo creyeran era suficientemente maduro como para comprender que lo que sucedió la otra noche era algo que no debe ser divulgado, pues se trata de algo muy…intimo. Por más enemigo mío que fuera definitivamente no me atrevería a usar aquello en su contra, aunque tal parecía que él pensaba lo contrario.

Soltando algo parecido a un gruñido entre dientes me levante de la silla al escuchar la tetera sonar, anunciando que el agua para mi te estaba lista.

Ausente de mis propios actos vertí poco a poco el agua caliente en la taza que previamente había tomado, para después colocar de nueva cuenta la tetera sobre la estufa.

Tan sumido estaba en mis propios pensamientos que fui incapaz de reparar en los pasos quedos de quien ingresaba a la estancia y se acercaba a mí sin pausa alguna, así como tampoco pude evitar dar un salto cuando una mano me toco el hombro, provocando con eso que diera un respingo y el agua caliente de la taza callera sobre mi mano, haciéndome soltar un grito de dolor al tiempo que soltaba el objeto y este caía irremediablemente contra el suelo en pedazos.

Por suerte el agua no me había salpicado sobre los pies.

Agitando mi adolorida mano para aplacar un poco el molesto escozor, me gire hacia donde debía estar el culpable de lo sucedido.

-¡Bastar…! –no puede seguir hablando. Sorpresivamente el de ojos rojos había capturado mi extremidad herida con una de sus manos mientras me empujaba por la espalda con la otra, en dirección al lavabo, donde hizo correr el agua del grifo antes de meter bajo esta mi mano herida –ah…

-Lo siento –hablo, sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar y sin soltar mi muñeca, de tal modo que yo me encontraba pegado al lavabo y con él detrás, levemente inclinado por sobre de mí.

Estúpidamente no pude más que formular una pregunta en mi mente: ¿…por qué no había crecido más? ¡Podía sentir claramente la cabeza del Uchiha encima de la mía! ¿Por qué demonios yo tenía que ser tan jodidamente enano?

-¿Deidara? –pregunto, al no recibir contestación de mi parte.

-Tch…idiota, uhm –me limite a mascullar antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio al sentir mi piel más relajada gracias al agua fría.

Extrañamente escuche y sentí a Itachi suspirar de un modo parecido.

-Ya suéltame –murmure un poco incómodo, consiente del calor nada desagradable que emanaba de su cuerpo. Si, era agradable….y por eso mismo muy incómodo.

Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus acciones se apresuró a liberarme, pero sin perder en lo absoluto su estoica actitud.

Cerrando el grifo me di la vuelta para encararlo, observando con curiosidad como tomaba dos tazas de la alacena y, colocándolas sobre la mesa, las llenaba de agua.

-¿Te o café? –lo escuche preguntar.

-…té

-¿De cuál?

\- Negro, uhm.

Enfurruñado como estaba ignore los pedazos de cerámica en el suelo y tome asiento en la mesa mientras el ninja preparaba las bebidas. Apenas tomara mi té recogería aquel desastre…, aunque bien igual el que debería hacerlo era él, pues había sido su culpa lo sucedido…

Bah, seguro le valdría un cacahuate. Mejor lo haría yo.

Sin nada mejor que hacer termine concentrando mi atención en el ninja de la roca, más concretamente en los movimientos controlados y firmes con que ejercía cada acción, siendo a la vez increíblemente delicado, pues el sonido de las cosas al ser devueltas a su lugar era suave y casi inaudible. Por un instante me pregunte si su tacto para con una persona podía ser igual de delicado…

Abriendo los ojos como platos ante la ruta que estaban tomando las cosas me di una gran bofetada mental al tiempo que me obligaba a mantener la mirada fija en la mesa de madera, concentrándome en las líneas y manchas que esta tenía…, pero ahora era inútil no pensar siquiera un segundo, dejando de lado al Uchiha, lo que se sentiría que alguien te mimara un poco. Es decir, todos en este lugar éramos ninjas renegados, odiados y temidos por todos en cualquier lugar al que íbamos, así que pensar si quiera en un trato amable de parte de alguien era demasiado fuera de lugar. Además, no solo el hecho de ser miembros de Akatsuki tenía que ver con eso…habíamos quienes desde antes jamás habíamos sido muy queridos por nadie…

Sumiéndome en mis recuerdos repase vagamente aquellos de cuando siendo pequeño deseaba eso, ser querido por alguien… ¿De haber tenido una familia mi vida hubiera sido diferente? Tal vez.

El sonido de una taza al ser colocada delante de mí me saco de mis pensamientos bruscamente.

El poseedor del sharingan tomo asiento justo a un lado, quedando a escasos centímetros. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se tensó.

-Deberías aplicarle algo a esa herida –murmuro antes de dar un sorbo a su taza.

-No creo que sea necesario, no es nada grave, uhm–respondí encogiéndome de hombros, manteniendo mi costumbre de llevarle la contraria a la gente aun sabiendo que con la persona a mi lado eso podía ser un error.

Silencio incómodo.

Dando un sorbo a mi té y reconociendo para mis adentros que estaba delicioso, trate de infundirme valor para hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa que fuera para acabar con el sofocante silencio que reinaba en la estancia, pero nada. ¿Y si le preguntaba sobre lo de la otra noche? De algún modo quería dejarle en claro que no pensaba decir nada a nadie…pero no se me ocurría como empezar, además…

-Te incomodo –soltó de la nada, sin despegar la vista de la taza entre sus manos.

-¿Eh? –definitivamente aquello no había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

-Te ves nervioso. ¿Te incomodo? –dijo apaciblemente, girando su rostro hacia mí con lentitud, enfocando sus ahora negros ojos en los míos.

-…No, eso…

¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿"Si, me pones nervioso, vete"?

-¿Hay algo que te moleste? –inquirió frunciendo un poco el ceño en señal de confusión.

-No es nada, uhm–negué con la cabeza, levantándome de mi asiento con taza en mano y yendo hacia el lavabo para dejarla ahí, aprovechando tal acción para librarme al menos un poco de su mirada inquisidora.

Por alguna razón me sentía molesto. Me molestaba la atención que me estaba poniendo el ninja de la hoja. En el pasado él no solía ni siquiera voltearme a verme ¿y ahora esto?

-Deidara –di un salto al escuchar su voz justo detrás de mí, a tan solo unos centímetros.

-¿Qué, uhm? –conteste aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía.

¿Acaso pensaba dejar las cosas claras y pedirme -ordenarme, mandarme, amenazarme- que mantuviera la boca cerrada? ¡Yo no había dicho ni diría nada nunca! ¿¡Y si me golpeaba antes de si quiera poder dejarle claro eso!? Obviamente yo igual lo golpearía…pero era claro a quien le dolería más, tomándose en cuenta el físico…

¡De momento ni siquiera contaba con mi preciada arcilla!

Juntando todo el valor y orgullo que tenía me atreví a dar un suspiro antes de darme la vuelta, con planes de hacer al menos el intento de tratar de evitarme una golpiza, aunque igual corriendo el riesgo de que se me sometiera con algún genjutsu.

-Uchi… -comencé, manteniendo la vista fija en la tela de si capa, pero no pude ni siquiera terminar aquella palabra cuando el aludido me hizo callar al dar un paso enfrente, acortando la distancia de nuestros cuerpos.

Como un animalillo asustado agudice mis sentidos en busca de una forma para escapar de la peligrosa situación, pero no se me ocurría nada y mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer las órdenes de mi cerebro para salir corriendo…

-Deidara –repitió, levantando muy lentamente una mano, rozando mi brazo izquierdo y poniendo mis nervios a flor de piel.

Subiendo más y más, su mano llego a mi rostro, donde con alarmante suavidad toco mi mentón, ejerciendo un poco de presión indicando con ello que quería que subiera la mirada, cosa que por más estúpido que fuera termine haciendo, pues creí mejor caer en un genjutsu que recibir un golpe físico.

Con la quijada tensa termine haciendo contacto visual con el pelinegro, adoptando un aire de duda al encontrarme con que sus ojos eran oscuros, no rojos…

-Gracias –soltó sin más, dejando entrever una ligera curvatura en las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Qué…? –exclame casi sin voz, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Por lo de la otra noche –murmuro en respuesta – Sinceramente no tenía planes de hablar con nadie sobre algo así, pero me sirvió de mucho hacerlo contigo, así que gracias.

Shock total…

Sin saber que decir me quede mudo en mi lugar, pensando en las palabras que decía el mayor, en su ligero toque aun sobre mi piel…

Estaba por darle una respuesta cuando el sonido de unos pasos provenientes del pasillo me hicieron dar un respingo, alertando al Uchiha, quien chasqueando la lengua se alejó de mi un paso, liberándome de su penetrante mirada.

-Me gustaría charlar contigo otra vez –murmuro caminando hacia la puerta contraria a donde se escuchaban los pasos, girando el rostro de modo que pudiera verme de reojo - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-ah… -los pasos cada vez más cercanos, la mirada del pelinegro, mi corazón latiendo desbocado. Estaba confundido, pero… –Si, uhm…

Necesitaba respuestas, y tal vez el pudiera ayudarme a encontrarlas.

Limitándose a asentir levemente con la cabeza el pelinegro desapareció tras la puerta, justo un segundo antes de que Sasori entrara a la estancia con varios pergaminos en las manos. Inmediatamente me apresure a darme la vuelta, simulando no darme cuenta de su presencia.

-Deidara –murmuro a modo de saludo, visiblemente feliz de verme.

Mala señal.

-Maestro –exclame con ánimo, muy a mi pesar.

-Encontré algunas cosas interesantes que podrían ser de utilidad para mis marionetas, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Incapaz de decir que no termine embozando una sonrisa al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza en clara señal de rendición, preocupándome al pensar que aquello no solo era hacia el hecho de ser ayudante de Sasori todo el día…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

Owww~ Ya hubo algo más de interacción entre esos dos :'3 Esperemos que las cosas vayan por buen camino 3

Les mando un beso~

Hasta la proxima~ 3


End file.
